Healing Medic
by skipperxotter
Summary: Medic does so much, but gets so little. Healing him is a whole lot harder than it sounds, cause the team doesn't like him and doctors make terrible patients. Bitchy!Confessing!Medic, Amused!Spy. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TF2**

**Hurray for angsty Medic. LULZ**

**Medic POV**

_+_+_+_

They hate me, I'm pretty sure of it. But that is the point isn't it? Poor children, they don't understand that there is no war, that this is all a farce. A deadly game of RED verses BLU, nothing more.

If I told them why I am so cruel, they would care for me, and I cannot have that. I will not see brave young men go to the coliseum to die for the amusement of some rich bastard. So for my team's sake, I am cruel.

It is most lucky that I am the Medic, after all, they could have had some crackpot with no official training. As Medic, I have a large amount of power over them, after all, I am the person who stitches them back together again.

But I never use painkillers.

They must learn to never, never, NEVER, be hit by the other team; injury means that they cannot protect each other. It is tough lesson, but easily learned and remembered when enforced by pain. I will not see any of them sent away in body bags, to be replaced by some poor sap who does not know anything. The more experienced they are, the better chance they will make it out alive.

I love them all, every single one, no matter what I say or do to them.

I rather die then let them die. So I push them away, can you understand that? That is why I am so visibly cruel to everyone. If they do not care for me, they will not put themselves in danger for me. If they believe me to be an incurable murderer, they will not try to get to close to me when I fight.

You understand right? I always go to fight the most dangerous opponent, always. You have seen me do so.

I will not let anyone touch them, as long as I live. I have torn my soul apart for them, and I will do so as many times as necessary.

I hate the way that I act on the battle field, I hate it. I despise the blood and suffering I cause. I don't want to have to rip my opponents to shreds, to have to rip out their organs while they wither in their own blood. I hate it all.

But nothing less would push them away, you understand right? Nothing less would do it. You know the cruelty my Spy is capable of, I had to go further than him, or he would try to save me.

You understand don't you?

I'm glad that they have not tried to save me, though I sit here with you, bound in this room. It would be foolish for them to try, and I do not want them to be hurt. Please, God, let them not be hurt, let them not try.

I suppose, with this injury of mine, I will die in a couple of hours. But that does not matter, if it means that your team will not fight them tomorrow. They need the time to rest, please, I beg of you. Please don't fight them tomorrow.

You understand why I did everything right? So please just give me this last wish.

"Poor doctor, you 'haf suffered so much for us. Zher iz no need for you to worry, zough we 'haf disobeyed your wishes, we are unhurt."

Spy? What are you doing here? Are you a hallucination caused by blood loss? What happened to the BLU Sniper?

"Hush doctor, just rest. I will get you out of here. No worries. As for zhe Sniper…" I've never seen you smile so widely Spy. "Let us just say he is taking a lettle nap."

So I'm saved? How? Why?

"Why?" My voice whispers softly, sounding like a file running over metal. "Why?"

"Doctor…" Your face is so gentle Spy…I have never seen this before. "You are not zee only one who wears masks. We 'haf all seen you cry for what you have done, vhen you zink zhat you are alone. Ve could not leave you, know zhat you are a kind person below."

"Then why…?"

"Sometimes doctor, it iz our masks that keep us going. Hush now, you vill be 'ome before you know it."

I don't really believe this, I can't let myself believe that this is real. The needle that Spy is sliding into my arm is real enough, as is the clear drug that is sliding into my veins. I will die, more than likely, so there is nothing to look forward to.

I hope that my team will continue to survive.

Spy's arms are so warm, so very warm. I never thought I would be warm again, never. Not after I killed my first man. Strange, I suppose this is the peace that death brings….

***

"You got him Spy?"

"Yes, he iz not in good shape, I zink zhat we should hurry."

"Alright, let's bring Medic home."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own TF2**

**Annoying Medic is fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. **

_+_+_+_

"Medic…." Spy murmurs to Medic in a tired, but patient tone.

"NEIN! I VILL NOT BE BABIED LIKE ZHIS!" Spy sighs as Medic screams at him. The German is utterly convinced that he was alright, never mind that he keeps bleeding on the floor whenever he tries to walk.

Once they [or more precisely Sniper, Spy never had a way with words] had explained why Medic had been such a sonofabitching asshole to the rest of the team, they had [mostly] pitched in the effort to heal Medic. Team effort, just what Medic had wanted, but the doctor had been less than pleased at their reason for this [occasionally grudging] cooperation.

Ever since the man had woken up in the RED base and realized that, no, he was not dead; he had gone more or less batshit insane on them. Every offer to help was rebutted with a string of curse words and whatever object that Medic could throw at them.

As Scout put it, "Asshole Medic is an asshole."

Sniper and Spy knew that Scout wasn't convinced that Medic was a nice guy. Heavy and Pyro weren't convinced either, as they had been the butt of most of Medic's verbal abuse. Thankfully, Soldier, Demo, and Engineer believe them.

Especially Engineer, who had seen Medic sobbing one night, after Spy and Sniper had rescued the doctor. Medic hadn't noticed Engineer and the poor man had to watch the usually stoic German break down into tears.

It's tough work trying to heal Medic, the medigun is broken and Engi doesn't know how to fix it. A replacement medigun won't come for several weeks, despite repeated calls to HQ. Medic refuses to stay in bed, unless they tie him down, even that is a challenge. He isn't so weak that they can do it easily, but isn't so healthy that they can afford to be rough. In the end they come up with a compromise. If Medic stays in bed and eats like a good boy, they won't set Engineer on him.

Spy smirks as he remembers how they managed to find a way to control Medic.

It had been Engi's bright idea. The team would go [individually] to tell Medic that they understood why he had been such an ass and that they forgave him for it.

Catastrophic didn't quite capture the failure of the project.

Scout went in first, being the one who had felt the worst about being so nasty to Medic. Medic had, rather impressively, managed to swear at Scout until the boy cried [and Scout had 7 brothers, 7 fucking OLDER brothers]. After making the boy cry, he had taunted Scout and told him, "Vhat? Vhy are you crying? Such a girly boy, maybe I should take a butter knife and zhis spoon [he had waved around a spoon with jello in it] and remove zhose ballz of yours, zeeing zhat you are not using zhem." Afterwards, Scout had run from the room and disappeared for several hours. Sniper found him later, drunk on Heavy's vodka and mumbling to himself [Sniper thought he heard a "fuck Medic, fucking asshole" but he might have been mistaken].

After seeing Scout cry, Heavy had refused to talk to Medic, instead stomping off to console his young lover.

Pyro had tried to talk to Medic, but Medic had simply stared at him and announce that, "Herr Pyro, if you vould like to say somezing, perhaps you vould take off your mask? Or…are you worried zhat your mascara vhile smear?" The smile on Medic's face had been rather gleefully unholy, and Pyro had stalked from the room obviously pissed. [Later, Spy found out that Pyro was really, really proud of his girly eyelashes, and wore mascara all the time. Not that anyone noticed with the mask and all.]

Soldier had simply walked in, bitch-slapped Medic while shouting, "GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK FAGGOT." then promptly stalked out. Medic had so stunned that he had been unable to formulate a cutting response.

Demo had been drunk so nobody understood what he had been trying to say. Sniper had had to drag the demolitions expert back to his own room.

Both Sniper and Spy wisely decided not to talk to Medic just yet, seeing as the man was more likely to stab them then talk.

Then Engineer had gone to talk to Medic.

Spy grinned slightly, it had been entertaining, vastly entertaining.

Engineer had been one of the people who had hated Medic the most before the incident. So when he had witnessed Medic's breakdown he had turned over a whole new leaf, much to the doctor's horror. The 3 hours that Engineer had spent in the doctor's room consisted much of Engi babbling about "how sorry" he was and how "I will never let you stand alone again". Stuff like that. When Spy and Sniper finally managed to pull Engi away from Medic, Medic had looked like he was about to throw up from the overdose of mushiness.

Making his way to the kitchen, Spy plotted out the course of the RED team's future. Medic wouldn't be ready to participate in battle for a couple of weeks yet, and the team was divided. His first priority was getting Medic back into shape, but he couldn't afford to lose a part of the team due to bad feelings. Something would have to be done, and soon.

As he looked for something to feed Medic, Spy decided that being team leader really sucked.


End file.
